Dressing Alice
by TeaWriter
Summary: The Mad Hatter and Alice in his workshop.


"Remind me again why we're here?" Alice asked impatiently as her husband tied a white silk bandanna around her head to block her vision.

"We are in my workshop," the Hatter giggled as he led her over to a mirror, "getting you ready for yet another ball Mirana has decided to throw in your honor. And you agreed to let me dress you for the occasion," he kissed her cheek and went to the nearby mannequin to fetch her dress. Alice sighed.

The White Queen and her love of parties sometimes seemed too much for Underland's Champion, but Hatter could go either way. After all, it meant more dresses and hats for his beloved Alice.

The Hatter was at her side again. "You _do_ trust me, right?" He asked, and Alice knew he was asking for her permission. She nodded with a small smile.

"Very well, then. Let me— help you undress," Tarrant gulped as he went behind her and began to undo the buttons of her lemon-cream dress.

Silence fell between them. Her heartbeat was increasing. His touch made her want to shiver in delight. He bit his lip as each button he undid exposed porcelain-white skin. At one point, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, drawing out a small gasp from Alice.

"Naughty," she breathed, enjoying what he was doing to her. He helped her step out of the dress and quickly tossed it onto his work chair. She was before him, dressed only in her underclothes. Never before had he felt more intimate with his goddess of a wife than he did now. She released a small moan as a gentle calloused finger brushed against her breast. He smirked and let his hands follow the contours down to her waist. She instinctively reached out to pull him closer to her. Their lips touched in a moment of passionate sparks.

"What are you doing to me," she begged breathlessly. He smiled and pushed her away from him gently.

"Gettin' ye ready," his deep Scottish brogue made her shudder with pure ecstasy.

Then he turned to the masterpiece hanging on the mannequin.

"Keep your hands on my shoulders," he instructed as he knelt down for her to step into the delicate dress. She did as he asked and he slowly lifted the dress up past her thighs, up past her slender waist, up past her aroused breasts. _How torturous can this get? _she thought, feeling weak-kneed and bothered. He stepped behind her and tied the ribbon before slipping his arms around her and pulling her into his warm embrace. His chin rested on her shoulder as he asked softly, "Are you ready to see it now?"

"Yes, Hatter," she whispered. He gently tugged on the blindfold and it fell away. Alice opened her eyes and gasped. He released her as she turned a full circle, gaping at her reflection.

The floor-length empire waist dress was a stunning powder-blue color, with delicate sheer covering the whole skirt. The sheer was a gradient from blue to purple, and the dress swished comfortably around her ankles as she moved. She turned to see him smiling at her.

"Tarrant, it's beautiful," she said sincerely. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Nothing but the best for you." He beamed. She could fight it no longer. Feelings of passion overtook her, and with a smile of allurement she pushed him backwards toward his work chair. She snickered at the look of surprise on his face as he fell into the chair. Carefully hitching up her dress, she straddled him and pressed her lips to his. Her hand slipped underneath the waistband of his pants and stroked his length. He broke the kiss to gasp, "Lass! What're ye doin' teh me?"

She smirked and let her other hand roam through his wild, fiery-orange hair.

"Gettin' you ready," she breathed, losing herself in those wondrous eyes of vivid-green. Passion surrounded them and small groans escaped as they pleasured each other.

Finally, Alice gave one last squeeze to his manhood and brought her hand out. He moaned and she muffled it with her lips before getting off him.

"Naughty," he panted between breaths of air. She smiled at him seductively and turned to leave.

"See you at the ball," she said smugly at the sight of him still slumped in the chair and left the workshop. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"My Alice..." He chuckled tiredly.

"Naughty."


End file.
